


high heels

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Naruto Femslash Pairing + Height difference kiss.
Relationships: Haku/Temari (Naruto)
Kudos: 13





	high heels

“I love my short girlfriend,” Temari says, grinning. Haku rolls her eyes.

“I’m not that much shorter than you,” she says, but that doesn’t deter the other in the slightest.

“You look pretty short from where I’m standing.”

Haku is _not_ impressed. “You borrowed your brother’s heels.”

Temari puts one hand against the wall. Haku blinks twice, surprised. Temari puts her other hand on the wall, bracketing her in, and Haku can feel her cheeks heat up. They stare at each other, Temari leaning in and down slowly, and then she stops. Their breath puffs against each other’s lips, Temari’s the warmth of the sand, Haku’s the chill of ice.

Goosebumps prickle across Temari’s skin and then Haku breaches those last few centimeters, leaning up to kiss her. Mouth drags against mouth, Temari catching Haku’s bottom lip in her teeth, and for a moment, it’s good. An intermingling of hot and cold that makes their skin tingle.

And then Haku, unthinking, tries to draw Temari back, her dark head hitting the wall - Temari’s hand slips and- she falls, only barely managing to keep herself upright in the strappy heels, but teeth clack against teeth and _fuck_ , that hurts.

They reel back, each clapping a hand over their mouth, and they gingerly trace their mouths with their tongue. There’s no damage, as far as they can tell, and Temari grimaces. “Lose the heels?”

Haku can’t resist a smile. “Lose the heels.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on **ftcoye** , where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
